


Black and White Movies

by pinkhairnoshoes



Series: Riding in Cars with Captain America [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Black and white movies, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairnoshoes/pseuds/pinkhairnoshoes
Summary: This is my little series about Steve Rogers picking up his two adoptive children up from school each day. Together with Tony Stark he's adopted Peter Parker and my original character Beverly. The two children like to ask FRIDAY or their Pops strange questions on the ride home. It usually ends up with Steve being upset and scolding them. They're just little short drabbles.They watch the movie Pleasantville the night before and Peter puts Beverly up to asking their Pops dumb questions on the ride home from school.





	Black and White Movies

“Hey Pops, remember that old movie we watched last night?” Beverly asks as she stares out the car window.

“Yes?” he answer hesitantly. Were his kids thinking he was senile and unable to remember the previous night? He glances over at her before returning his eyes to the road.

“Pleasantville?”

“Yes,” Steve says more assuredly this time.

“When they were in the past, the seventies or whatever, everyone was in black and white.”

“It was the fifties.”

“When did people start getting color?”

“Well, pumpkin, as they started to become more aware of the outside world, the colors began to show up. It’s an interesting cinematic effect and I think it was a good choice.”

“But when did real people get their colors?”

“How do you mean?”

“When you were a kid, were people in black and white?”

“No, honey, it’s just a movie. It’s not based on actual events.”

Peter stifles a laugh from his spot in the backseat.

“Pops thinks you’re stupid,” he mouths but his sister doesn’t catch it.

“No, I’m pretty sure everyone was in black and white back then.”

“Are you asking about the television? You’ll have to ask Tony about that. I didn’t have one back then. Couldn’t afford it but we did have a radio.”

“Pops, I just really don’t get it.”

“Oh my god! How is it possible for you to be that dumb? Like that Tobey Maguire. He looks like he likes rocks” Peter teases from the backseat.

“Do not call your sister stupid! Or that poor actor kid!”

Peter rolls his eyes. “How is she going to learn if no-one tells her?”

“Peter! Apologize to your sister.”

Beverly’s feelings were not hurt and she has the audacity to turn around in her seat and smirk at her older brother.

“Peter!” Steve scolds.

“Ugh, fine. I’m sorry that you’re so stupid.”

“Dammit Peter,” Steve says as he reaches his hand back and pinches Peter’s leg. “When I ask you to do something—”

“Ow! God! I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This probably gets weird if Tobey Maguire is your Spider-Man and he’s in Pleasantville. I perfer Tom Holland but my fiance is all about Tobey Maguire Spider-Man.


End file.
